


Beware the Angry Elf

by Spanikopitaa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original World, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5145749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spanikopitaa/pseuds/Spanikopitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noura has anger issues and Lelu is too calm. this is one of their misadventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Angry Elf

Lelu watched as her deckhands ran about her ship. She was wearing nothing but her breeches and chest binding, allowing her green skin drinking up the early morning sun. 

An elf crept up behind her and tapped her on the hip dragging her attention from the busy people below,"You should really put your shirt on the girls will be done soon, and I want to go get paid." Fierce golden eyes looked up from Lelu's hip, hand on her hips. 

Lelu patted her first mate on the top of her head, "I suppose you are right Noura, keep an eye on everything. I will be right back." 

As she travels past the ships wheel toward she was reminded again that her ship was not built for numae. All of the doors were built for humans and she had to duck to get nearly anywhere lest her horns get knocked on a door frame or caught in a net. She ducked into her cabin. Do t was fairly average sodden walls a simple desk covered in maps and contracts. There was a wall hanging over the bed that had the symbol of the storm foxes on it. 

She gathered her rapier and buckled the scabbard to her hip. Then grabbed her signature coat and threw it on as she made her way out. 

Noura was waiting for her when she came back out. "Capt, everything's ready. let's get into town and get some real food. I may die if I have to eat one more piece of hardtack or at least lose a tooth." She laughed. 

"Keep talking like that I might leave you on the ship with boog." Lelu laughed back and ruffled Noura's hair knocking it loose of it’s signature ponytail.

“That is not even funny, now let’s get goin," lelu gave he a lopsided smile then grabbed the elf by the collar and put her up on her shoulders. Noura slid her slender thighs into their spots at the base of Lelu's neck. Noura grabbed Lelu's horns and gave a test wiggle to make sure she was secure upthere. 

Lelu thanked the gods Noura was behind her because then she couldn't see the green flush that now tinted her face. Noura riding up on her shoulders had started as a drunken joke but for some reason the elf liked it up there so they have kept the arrangement for years. Lelu only wished she realized that grabbing a numaes horns like that was not something she should do. 

"Hey. Ready to go I want to see my coin and my bed," noura called from her perch. 

"Yes I heard you the first fifteen times you said something. You are so impatient." Lelu made her way to the gangplank and in the bustling harbor of Rasiiv. 

Like always the port was crowded with people from all the races selling their wares. There was a selkie at the end of the dock selling some kind of salted fish as always. The drazil selling some fake miracle cure to an unsuspecting human though lelu swore the city guard had chased him off the last time she was home. She rounded the corner of the first street and made her way toward the Favnir district. 

The place was named after one of the founders of the city a dragon who actually still served on the city council, but the area was best know for the mercenary guilds and travelers that use it as a base of operations. They continues till they came to a small building with a sign that was a black fox with a deep purple lightning bolt in the middle of its forehead. Noura quickly lept off Lelu's shoulders and bolted into the building.

Lelu smiled and she walked in Rasiiv may not have been her homeland but this place was home, the foxes den, the headquarters if the storm foxes mercenary guild. The building was nearly as busy as it was out in the city, the small tavern they had running in the front was always busy. Now they were serving some kind of breakfast to a table of ladies looking like they were about to head out on some kind of work, most likely an escort thing considering they were low ranking members of the group. Noura had already found her way to the bar and was chatting with the barmaid. 

Lelu walked past the bar and into another open room, and right up to an elf. She had the same olive skin and dark hair as Noura did, but that was the extent of their similarities. She had a very angular face and pointed nose. Her eyes were so icy blue they were almost white, and bore holes right into your soul.

Lelu stiffened under her glare,"uh. Is the boss in I'm here for the other half if my pay" 

The elf's eyes narrowed for a moment, then softened, "Lelu child how many time am I going to have to tell you to lighten up. I am no threat to you nor is anyone else in here. But no she is not here she is up north on a job she won't be back for a while. I'm in charge till then"

"Well its hard to relax when you're drilling holes into me, Aiofe," Lelu laughed. 

The elf waived off Lelu's comment and turned to dig through a drawer and produced a key and motioned for Lelu to follow her as she headed into a smaller office. "So how did the job go."

" the usual we were attacked in our way past Norkul by a band of pirates. Hit a small storm just before we got to port in Triol. Other than that rather uneventful." Lelu shrugged.

Aoife reached the small safe in the back of the room and pulled out a small chest. "Well little one, looks like your crew is getting paid well for this one. The dusters like having their poison don't they. Still don't think there is enough coin in the world to get me on one of your boat trips."

lelu released a booming laugh, "Little one you do realize you barely come to my chest."

"Yes and don't let that lead you to believe that i won't whip your green ass up and down this street," the iciness returning to Aoife's eyes. 

Lelu stiffened and worked her way to the door again, "no ma'am, I'm well aware of that fact. I-I should go I have to make sure Noura isn't causing trouble." She felt the eyes on her even after she was out of the room. 

Lelu quickly made her way back to the bar and found Noura exchanging some very heated words with another patron, an average sized numae ,with blue skin and pale blue hair. Lelu sighed and made her way closer to the situation leaning up against a wall at the opposite end of the bar. 

"You will give me the respect I am due, or I will teach you some respect," Noura had at some point climbed the stool she was sitting in and was now face to face with her opponent. 

"Look child I am not here to play with children. Now move from the bar and be on your way to the kiddy table with the other recruits." The numae gave her a mocking pat on the head to prove her point. 

"CHILD!," noura laughed out, "I am no child.and you will eat those words."

The numae face flushed green and she jutted her jaw out making her tusks seem larger. Then raised her fist and launched it right at nouras face sending the elf sprawling to the ground. Lelu made a move toward her friend but a small hand on her arm held her back. She found that Aoife had come out to inspect the commotion, "Let her learn, the kid has been causing trouble all week she just reached black And is in need of a hard lesson. Plus your girl can more than handle herself."

As if on cue noura launched herself of the floor with the barstool she was previously standing on in hand. She swung the stool and it shattered on contact with the numae knees. Noura still had one leg mostly intact in her hands that she went after the other knee. The poor numae buckled and toppled to the ground. The elf was on her in seconds landing vicious blows to the numaes skull. 

Across the room lelu was taking in the site, "I had no lack of faith in her ability to fight, I lack faith in her ability to stop." With that she sauntered across the room to the carnage. "Noura," she grabbed the tiny ball of rage by the collar and picked her up off the ground. "You won. I don't think you will receive any more disrespect from this one. Or her friends." She shot a glare that rivaled the goddess of death herself at the numaes mortified friends who shrank then scraped there broken friend off the floor. 

Noura could hear her pulse in her eardrums, feel her muscles twitch involuntarily and see nothing but red. Every breath was on the edge of fire, intact a few puffs of fire did show themselves. She suddenly became aware of the lack of solid ground beneath her and kicked her legs looking for purchase. Reaching up looking to see what kept her off the ground and found a familiar gloved hand that he knew almost as well as her own. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. 

She kept them closed for a few minutes trying to regain control of her lungs and the fire in the pit of her chest. When she opened them she saw what she had done. Her left leg was stained green with numian blood. The bar stool had been obliterated splinters everywhere. Her poor victim was beaten to a pulp, left eye swollen shut, the cheek had a fresh burn. Worse of all at some point she had broken the tip of her horn off.  
Lelu watched her friend assess the damage she had done. She placed the elf on the ground where she sat her eyes glazed over. Lelu went to check on the numae and pulled out some coins from her pay and tossed them to the bloodied numae. "Down the street there is a potion shop. Ask for Tawney tell him we sent you he will have her ship shape in no time."

Lelu returned to Noura, who had barely breathed, and scooped her up threw the chest of coins on top of her and carried the despondent elf out of the bar.


End file.
